


Eden

by TheFangirlWhoWaited



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pieces of Eden, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Trying my best to fit this in cannon, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlWhoWaited/pseuds/TheFangirlWhoWaited
Summary: 2 years after Jacob and Evie have freed London from the Templar hand.  Jacob is getting bored for the lack of things to do as in assassins.  That is till a stranger shows up and throws his whole world upside down.





	1. Good Old London Town

I am just waking up as the train pulls in to Whitechapel station. When I exit the station I am greeted by a cold rainy Autumn London afternoon. Good to know that good old London hasn't change much. I grab my small bag and take off. I know the assassin's have taken back London so I don't have long to get what I need, _**The Shroud of Eden.**_

According to the documents that I stole from the brotherhood archives in France, the shroud should be located in a vault in Buckingham Palace. Dammit, the notes aren't complete. That what I get for not looking them over before I left Paris. I decided that I need to make a base of operations so I can try and find some more information. With some notes on the Shroud stolen the 3 assassin's located in London will be on high alert for and suspicious activity. Jacob Frye and his twin sister Evie Frye are the two assassin's who freed London from the grip of the Templar's 2 years ago. With the help of another Assassin's and Evie new Husband Henry Green and Jacob gang the rooks. I will have to make sure that I don't stand out.

At a quick glance I look like you average 22 year old. I have long fire red hair, that is currently braided into a nice bun. I am fair skinned stand at about 5ft 5in. The one thing that makes me stand out about all else is my eyes. My eyes shine gold. So as long as I keep my head down I should be fine.  
The sun is just setting when I fine a nice inn in central London to make base for a bit. I wash up quickly and get out of my traveling clothes and get into my fighting gear. To top it all off and I a assassin gauntlet that i acquired from the Parisian Brotherhood before I left France. I throw a cloak on the match everyone else out in the rain and set out for Westminster.

 

The sun has finally set when I arrive at St James park outside the Palace.  I pick a high tree in the park where I hope no one will be able to see me and I start studying the Guards patterns to see if I can find a way thru without triggering the alarm.  I do this for the next few evening picking a different spot every night to study a different pattern.  It isn't until the fourth day that I realize the number of rooks in the park is growing.  Which means news of my break in has reached London.  I just hope that none of the guards at the archive remember my face.  As the night progresses even more rooks show up. I now if the sun rises I will be spotted right away.  I decided to get out now and try again later.  I try to quietly and quickly as possible get out of the tree and the park before I am seen, sadly my eye are easier to see at night.  Just as I am about to exit the park I hear a rook yell "BOSS WE FOUND HER"  and I know this might be then end.

 

I turn around quickly and see some rooks with to assassin's with them.  One male and one female, who are guessing are Jacob and Evie Frye since the look similar.  I throw a few smoke bombs down and take off running as fast as I can since I am not up to fighting this big of a group.  To be honest the Master assassin's would kick my butt if they caught up to me.  I am a few blocks away and I turn into a alley to take a break.  I can hear foot steps approaching quickly so I look for a place to hide.  All I have around me is a cart of hay which looks to obvious so the only way is up and I start climbing the nearest building.  When I finally make it to the top and take of at full speed again, being careful of the icy roof tops,  cold rainy Autumn London days lead to cold icy London night.  After a few minutes of ruining when I though I made a good distance away from my pursuers, I hear and odd sound and see the two assassin's come flying onto the roof, aided but some sort of gadget attached to their gauntlet.  I really need to update mine now I say to myself.

 

I start to pick up speed when I look up in front of me and realize that I am soon going to run out of roof.  If I continue I am going to fall down on the tracks bellow.   Behind me I hear who I expect to be Jacob yell

 

"You have nowhere else to run"

 

Its true from them, if they jump they will break something and be outs for months for me I will be fine.  I start to pick up the pace again  when I hear a train approaching.

 

"I think she is going to jump Jacob" I hear Evie yell to her brother

"She would be a bloody fool if she did.  We wouldn't have to do anything if she kills herself"  He said in reply

 

With no more roof left I jump on to the train, landing with a loud crack which I can only assume is my leg.

 

"You bloody fool how are you going to run now" I hear Jacob say as they reach the end of the roof finally

 

I smile and look at them just as my eye start to grow brighter and then my broken leg starts to heal its self.  I give them one last smile, jump off the train with my now healed leg and finally lose them.


	2. Shoot out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Evie try to find out who the new target is.

**JACOB**

"What on earth was that!" I yell to my sister as we get back to our train hideout.  I am still bewildered how someone can jump off a 4 story building on to a moving train and just walkaway

"I don't know Jacob.  But I don't think we should tell the council anything in till we find out more.  We don't want them sending more people here for something that can be simple"

"Agreed"

We go to our separate carriages for the night.  Her with Henry and I return to mine by myself.  Once I get into mine own room, I wash up and get ready for bed.

 

Less then 48hrs ago I was just relaxing making sure that there was no more blighter strongholds building themselves back up to go against my rooks.  Now I am chasing a fiery redhead who can heal herself across London.  The only information the council was able to give us was 4 weeks ago someone with fire red hair and eye that shine gold broke into the archives in the Parisian Brotherhood and stole some information regarding the Shroud of Eden that my sister and I locked back away 2 years ago.  They didn't say if she was another Templar or a assassin gone rogue.  They just said to stop her at all cost.  I drink a whole bottle of wishky and sleep finally comes to me

 

_NEXT MORNING_

 

Evie comes into my room next morning shaking me awake

"Did you drink yourself to sleep again"

"It was the only way I could shut my brain off dear sister.  I don't have any one to have ride me all night like your ride Henry"  I get a smack to the head for that comment

"Jacob Frye I was not doing anything like that last night thank you very much.  We were actually trying to find more information on our mystery target, since the council is keeping something from us"

"You think that as well."

"I do, she also seems familiar. Like I read something about her in a book.  But none of the books on the train have anything so Henry and I are going to go to the shop to see what else we can find.

"You do that, I am going to try and get some more sleep and then go see how some of the central London strongholds are doing"

"Good we will meet you down there later."

 

I tried to get more sleep but it wasn't going to happen.  So I washed up got dressed fixed up all me weapons and got off cannon Street station.  I started to make my way around to the stronghold and factories making sure everything was in tip top shape.  By mid afternoon I have done everything I wanted to do So I when to a pub owned by one of my rooks and began to drink.  It was a few hours late when Evie and Henry found me.

"Dear brother what are we doing to do with you?"

"What me? I did nothing wrong"

"Well while you were doing such, humph, hard work.  Henry and I might have found some information on our target."

"Well dear sister, inform me on what you found"

"Her Name is Kara, she originates from Italy and according to this is 166 years old"

I spit out my beer "166 YEARS OLD! That is impossible"

"Ignoring the impossible she has also been reported stealing pieces of Eden.  Mostly apples but still"

"And now she is after the Shroud"

"It appears so.  We will have to increase the watch around the Palace to make sure she doesn't get it. I don't know what she wants with them or who she works for but these items are dangerous in the wrong hands"

"I agree with you there sister. There is a bunch a rooks out back we can add to the vault watch"

 

We got one rook about to call in more and gave them a summary of what is going on.  It was getting late into the evening by time we got everything set

"I going back to my shop to see if I can find anything more on the Kara person, I will see you back at the train later" Henry said to my sister as he gave her a kiss on the head

"See you in a bit love" she replied

"So rooks we know what we have to do" I asked my group

"YES Boss!" My head rook answer.

 

Just as we were about the leave a ground of blighters showed up.

"Look who we have hear, all the leaders of the rooks.  What an easy way to clear out our problem." The what looked like to be the leader said.

"Beat it, you wanker. We beat you once we can do it again." I replied to them

"I you sure about that?" He replied

I didn't have time to answer, I looked up to the roofs and saw an army of blighters.  So that's where they were all going.  The next thing I know I hear gun shots.  Rooks and Blighters alike start to fall and then just when I think we won, then head Blighter with his last breath shoots me  right thru my stomach.

"JACOB!!! Please Jacob stay with" I can make out my sister screaming

"YOU GO AND GET A CARRIAGE" 

Just as I am about to fade out from the blood lost I hear and voice

"I can save him if you don't turn me in to the council after this and make sure I am okay after I heal him" the voice says

"How can you save him?" I can hear mys sister reply

"There is no time I can feel him slipping away.  Do you want me to save your brother or not?"

"Fine I will do what ever. Please save him"

The next thing I now the blackness is disappearing and I can feel myself getting stronger

"Your bleeding" I can hear my sister say

"Yes, I know keep me upright I am almost done."

I open my eyes and see my sister with tears in her eyes holding the now claps Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update as much as I can. I write the drafts at work when I am not busy. So hopefully I get a a chapter every few days.


	3. A day out in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What our Mystirious Character is up to before the Blighter showdown

The sun was rising by time I got back to my room at the inn. I got change quickly and examined my leg. I see that I have a new scar to add to me ever growing collection. I wash up and take a quick nap to recover my energy.

When I wake up a few hours later the sun is high in the sky. I am guessing that its around noon. I get back into my gear and head out for some food. I head to a local pup, praying that no rooks come in. I count myself lucky that I am able to eat my stew in peace. I though after last nights fiasco the rook would be out looking for me in force today. I pay the waiter and head out to an unusually sunny but still cold London afternoon.

My first order of business is to upgrade my gauntlet. The is no way I can keep a head of the London assassins if they can fly up walls and I a stuck with the old fashion way of climbing. I head out to find a black market to see if they had the parts to upgrade my gantlet. I find a small market in Lamberth. I get to talking with one of the shop keepers and about the Frye twins.

"Yes I've seen those two flying around London"  
"Do you know how they do it?"  
"Rope Launcher. I have some hear, but the will cost you a pretty penny"  
I rummage thru my bag a thru a bag full of coin at him.  
"Will this be enough?"  
"Yes it will, pleasure doing business miss."  
"One more question before I go. Do you know who help them set it up?"  
"I think it was the Bell chap. He workshop is just around the corner.  
"Thank you"

I head toward the workshop. I hope the twins haven't warn this Bell person to look out for me. I breath a sigh a relief when I walk into the shop and show him my gauntlet and rope launcher he though I was a friend of Jacob and Evie. and he set my gauntlet like theirs. I thank Mr. Bell and head back towards the inn I am staying at. I decide to take the scenic root back through Westminster in case a rook or the twins start following me. The sun is beginning to set by time I reach the outskirts of Central London. As I head towards the inn I start to see quite a lot of blighters taking to the roof tops. Against my better judgement I follow them but keep my distance. As I get to the top of the roof I see what the are gathering for. Jacob, Evie and a large number of rooks look to be having a meeting. Probably about me, I think to myself. Just as the meeting is ending the leader of this group of Blighters blocks the exist. I hear the leader speak

"Look what we have here. All the leaders of the Rooks. What an easy way to clear out our Problem.  
"Beat it you wanker. We beat you once, we can do it again." I hear Jacob yell  
"Are you sure about that?"

I take a step back as a bunch of Blighters step forward, guns at the read. A rook takes the first shoot and I watch as a Blighters his the ground. Then all hell breaks lose. Sounds of gun shots from both sides riddle the cool London night as men and women from both sides fall to the ground lifeless. I continue to watch from behind a chimney, blocking any stray bullets for me. I watch as Jacob and Evie move in unison cutting down Blighter after Blighter, in till there was non left. I turn to take my leave, not wanting to get caught, when I hear one more gun shot followed by a type of scream I haven't heard in a long time.

"JACOB! JACOB PLEASE STAY WITH ME"  
I turn around to see Jacob laying on the ground, gun shot wound to the stomach. A fatal one at that. I jump down the roof and run towards them. Assassin or not this boy don't deserve to die like this. I get to the twins.

"I can save him if you promise not to turn me into the council."  
"How can you save him?"  
"There is no time to explain, I can feel him slipping away. Do you want me to save him or not?"  
"Fine I'll do what you ask, just save him"  
I pull his blood soaked shirt up and place my hands on the bleeding wound. I start to concentrate and then I see the gold light start coming from my hand. I also know if anyone was looking at my eyes the would see them glow gold as well, just like when my leg healed itself. As I start to see the wound close up on Jacob, I start to feel pain in my own stomach. I hear Evie tell me i am bleeding.  
"Yes I know. Just keep me up, I am almost done.  
I start to feel week as I begin to lose more blood as Jacob wound heals completely. The last thing I see is Jacob''s eyes open as I am pulled into the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update delay. Been busy at work.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying my best to stick to the Assassin syndicate story line. Also my grammar isn't the best so please offer some constructive criticism if you see anything I could fix.


End file.
